Yu Yeonjung
|birthday = August 3, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 167cm |weight = 52kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Yu Yeonjung (유연정) is currently an idol under Starship Entertainment. She ranked #11 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup for I.O.I. Career & History Yeonjung is a former SM Entertainment trainee. In May 2016, Yeonjung debuted with I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. In August 2016, Yeonjung debuted with WJSN as their newest, 13th member. Each WJSN member represents a constellation, and Yeonjung constellation is Ophiuchus. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "In The Same Place" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) WJSN Albums * The Secret (2016) * From WJSN (2017) * Happy Moment (2017) * Dream Your Dream (2018) * WJ Please? (2018) * WJ Stay? (2019) * For the Summer (2019) * As You Wish (2019) Singles * "Secret" (2016) * "Kiss Me" (2017) * "I Wish" (2017) * "Happy" (2017) * "Dreams Come True" (2018) * "Save You, Save Me" (2018) * "La La Love" (2019) * "Boogie Up" (2019) * "As You Wish" (2019) Collaboration * "I will be on your side" (with Yu Seungwoo) (2016) * "Drive" (with Din Din) (2017) * "Marry You" (with Maktub) (2017) OST * "I Love You, I Remember You" (Moonlovers) (with I.O.I) (2016) * "Fire & Ice" (The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice) (2016) * "Dazzling You" (Queen for Seven Days) (2017) * "Toy" (서툰 고백) (Love Playlist 2) (2017) * "Meloholic" (Meloholic) (2017) * "Is It Alright?" (Meloholic) (2017) * "Your Name Is..." (The Undateables) (2018) * "If It's Not You" (The Undateables) (2018) * "Stay With You" (Where Stars Land) (2018) * "Gravity of Love" (Where Stars Land) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) WJSN * Secret (With WJSN) * I Wish (2017) * Happy (2017) * Kiss Me (2017) * Dreams Come True (2018) * Save Me, Save You (2018) * La La Love (2019) * Boogie Up (2019) * As You Wish (2019) Collaboration * I will be on your side (with Yu Seungwoo) (2016) OST * Where Stars Land (2018) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Unnies Slam Dunk Season 1 (2016) * Weekly Idol * V-1 (2019) Gallery Promotional Yeonjung Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Yeonjung The Secret Profile.jpg|''The Secret'' (1) Yu Yeonjung The Secret Promo 2.jpg|''The Secret'' (2) Yeonjung Miss Me Profile.png|Miss Me? Yeonjung From WJSN Profile.jpg|''From. WJSN'' Yeonjung Happy.jpg|''Happy Moment'' (1) Yu Yeonjung Happy Moment Promo 2.jpg|''Happy Moment'' (2) Yeonjung Kiss Me.jpg|"Kiss Me" Yeonjung Dream Your Dream.jpg|''Dream Your Dream'' Yeonjung WJ Please Promo.jpg|''WJ Please'' Yu Yeonjung Save Me Save You Promo 1.jpeg|"Save You Save Me" (1) Yu Yeonjung Save Me Save You Promo 2.jpeg|"Save You Save Me" (2) Yu Yeonjung WJ Stay Promo.jpg|"Stay" Yu Yeonjung For the Summer Promo 1.jpg|''For the Summer'' (1) Yu Yeonjung For the Summer Promo 2.jpg|''For the Summer'' (2) Produce 101 Yu Yeonjung Profile.jpg Yu Yeonjung Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Yu Yeonjung Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Yu Yeonjung Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Yu Yeonjung Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Yu Yeonjung Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Yu Yeonjung Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Startship Kim Tae Ha, Shim Chae Eun, Yu Yeon Jung @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Startship Trainees - ♬ I SWEAR EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Yu Yeonjung - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣYoo Yeon Jung – Group 1 SNSD ♬Into the New World EP.04 20160212|Into The New World Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣYoo Yeon Jung - Tashannie ♬Day by Day @ P.E(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|Day By Day Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣYoo Yeon Jung - ♬At the Same Place @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|At The Same Place Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 유연정 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Yu Yeun Jung Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이오아이 유연정 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Yu Yeun Jung Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Eye Contact Selfie MV 연정CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I)- 너무너무너무(VeryVeryVery)|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 유연정 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Yu Yeun Jung VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Cosmic Girls Category:I.O.I